Eric Christian Olsen
|luogo di nascita = Eugene |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Eric Christian Olsen è un attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Eric Christian Olsen nacque ad Eugene, Oregon, fidlio di Jeanne, una cappellana, e Paul Olsen, professore di inglese e head track and cross country coach of Augustana College in Rock Island, Illinois.Eric Christian Olsen Biography (1977?-) Trascorse la sua infanzia a Bettendorf, nell' Iowa dove frequentò la Bettendorf Middle and High School, dove si interessò a varie attività sportive, come l'hockey su ghiaccio, e allo studio del giapponese. Carriera Nel 1999 si trasferì in California con soli 500$ nel portafoglio. Entro una setimana dal suo arrivo in California, ottenne una piccola parte nella serie tv High Incident, prodotta da Steven Spielberg. In seguito appare in un episodio di E.R. - Medici in prima linea e nella serie Get Real. Nel ottiene un piccolo ruolo nel film di Michael Bay Pearl Harbor accanto all'attore Ben Affleck. Negli anni seguenti partecipa a diverse commedie demeziali come Non è un'altra stupida commedia americana, Hot Chick - Una bionda esplosiva e Scemo e più scemo - Iniziò così. Nel 2004 recita nel film Cellular accanto all'attore Chris Evans e nel 2006 è nel cast del film The Last Kiss, remake americano de L'ultimo bacio di Gabriele Muccino. Nel 2008 lavora nei film Eagle Eye e Sunshine Cleaning. Sempre nello stesso anno prende parte alla terza stagione della serie Brothers & Sisters. Nel 2009 partecipa ai film Fired Up, Piacere, sono un po' incinta e alle serie TV Community e NCIS: Los Angeles. Si è recentemente laureato alla Pepperdine University con una tesi sulla psicologia infantile. Curiosità Eric Christian Olsen è alto 1,88 m. Filmografia ]] *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, negli episodi "The Viewing" (1997) e "The Viewing/The Subway/Kid in the Closet/Justice is Served/The Tractor" (1997) *Black Cat Run'' (1998) Film TV *''Arthur's Quest'' (1999) Film TV *''Turks, nell'episodio "Friends & Strangers (1999) *E.R. - Medici in prima linea'' (ER), nell'episodio "Responsible Parties" (1999) *''Lessons Learned'' (2000) Film TV *''Mean People Suck'' (2001) Cortometraggio *''Ruling Class (2001) Film TV '' *''Pearl Harbor'' (Pearl Harbor) (2001) *''Smallville'' (Smallville), nell'episodio "Il futuro" (2001) *''Non è un'altra stupida commedia americana'' (Not Another Teen Movie) (2001) *''Local Boys'' (2002) *''Hot Chick - una bionda esplosiva'' (The Hot Chick) (2002) *''24'' (24), nell'episodio "Dalle 14:00 alle 15:00" (2002) *''Get Real'' (1999-2002) Serie TV *''Scemo e più scemo - Iniziò così'' (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) (2003) *''Cellular'' (Cellular) (2004) *''Mojave (2004) '' *''Tru Calling'' (Tru Calling), negli episodi "Doppia regressione" (2005), "Oscurità" (2005), "L'ultima buona giornata" (2005), "Contro ogni regola" (2005) e "La vigilia di Natale" (2005) *''Beerfest'' (2006) *''The Last Kiss'' (The Last Kiss) (2006) *''The Hill'' (2007) Film TV *''Write & Wrong'' (2007) Film TV *''The Loop'' (2006-2007) Serie TV *''Licenza di matrimonio'' (License to Wed) (2007) *''Il peggior allenatore del mondo'' (The Comebacks) (2007) *''Sunshine Cleaning'' (Sunshine Cleaning) (2008) *''Eagle Eye'' (Eagle Eye) (2008) *''Fired Up'' (Fired Up!) (2009) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (Brothers & Sisters) (2008-2009) Serie TV *''The Six Wives of Henry Lefay'' (2009) . *''Piacere, sono un po' incinta'' (The Back-up Plan) (2010) *''Community'' (Community), negli episodi "Psicologia sociale" (2009), "Economia domestica" (2009), "Romantic Expressionism" (2010) e "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" (2010) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010) (voce) Serie TV *''Neighbors from Hell, nell'episodio "Gay Vampire Mexican" (2010) (voce) *Hero Factory, negli episodi "Trials of Furno" (2010), "Core Crisis" (2010), "The Enemy Within" (2010) e "Von Nebula" (2010) *NCIS: Los Angeles'' (NCIS: Los Angeles) (2010-2011) Serie TV Note Olsen, Eric Christian